


Slasher's with an S/O with Comfort Items

by slasherbastard



Series: Multi-Slasher [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, House of Wax (2005), Multi-Fandom, The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Slasher, comfort items, i have met one person who has gotten pissed off over a hat, reader - Freeform, this is just me roasting michael myer's cheap ass mask, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: Headcanons about slashers with significant others who have comfort items - which may or may not belong to the slashers(sorry this is really short - I might make a part 2 if this gets enough love)
Relationships: Bo Sinclair & You, Bo Sinclair/You, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt & You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: Multi-Slasher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165889
Kudos: 29





	Slasher's with an S/O with Comfort Items

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going through some stuff right now - as i’m writing this i’m cuddling up with one of my cardigans, writing these headcanons out has actually cheered me up a lot

**Brahms**

Comfort item: Cardigan

  * Brahms noticed you walking around holding one of his cardigans
  * He thought it was adorable
  * But he didn’t realise that it really meant a lot to you
  * At first he’d watch you struggle to do chores one handed since his cardigan occupied your non dominant hand
  * As long as the cardigan was within arms reach, you were fine
  * After some time Brahms started getting jealous
  * **“How is one of my own articles of clothing getting more action than I am?”**
  * Brahms being the brat he is, got jealous and tried to take it off you while you were somewhat distracted with the dishes
  * You freaked out and the two of you started fighting
  * Again, he didn’t realise how important this cardigan was to you
  * But when he saw how badly you reacted to him taking it, he decided to just give it back straight away
  * You abandoned the dishes and ran upstairs and locked yourself in your shared bedroom 
  * His first instinct was to break the door down but instead he watched you from within the walls
  * He watched as you cried and clutched the cardigan tightly, your tears and a snot soaking it
  * A few hours later after you’d calmed down, you found Brahms and sat him down to tell him about your newfound comfort item
  * **“But Y/N, you have me!”**
  * You laughed, then really explained why you liked his cardigan so much
  * It was because it reminded you of him, and even though he was lurking around you 25/8, you still wanted to have something around you that reminds yourself of him and how happy he’s made you these past few months of living together



**Bo**

Comfort item: Cap

  * Bo always wore his iconic drag racing cap and overalls whenever there was a new victim in town in need of a mechanic hero, but this time he was missing the cap 
  * He’d asked you about its whereabouts a good few times a day - maybe 10 times an hour but who’s keeping count?
  * You were a little embarrassed to tell him the truth so you’d lie and tell him that it’d eventually show up
  * He definitely gave Vincent some shit for it as well, you heard him yelling from the basement
  * **“Have you been in my room? What’d I tell you about my fucking room? It’s mine!”**
  * It’s no secret that Bo can be a bit of a prick - even around the people he loves
  * Spoiler alert, when he found his cap hiding in your stash of clothing, he was a bit pissed
  * A bit as in a lot
  * You had no idea up until this point that someone could get so angry over a hat
  * Maybe it was the fact that you lied about it
  * Bo hates it when you lie
  * So you told him the truth in a fit of rage, It slipped out in the middle of the argument
  * Once he realised why you were so attached to the hat he felt a bit guilty and confused and also renowned
  * He felt bad for yelling at you, confused that you found comfort in something from someone that made me also feel like shit
  * But also renowned because nobody has made him feel important like this before
  * Usually, he’d be cocky about something like this
  * But instead he doesn’t tease you about it or bring it up as much as you’d expected him to
  * He doesn’t completely understand the point of comfort items - despite the fact that he could really use one



**Thomas**

Comfort item: a handmade necklace

  * Even though you’re protected by a family of cannibals, you still felt a bit unsafe
  * So you found yourself looking for an item of your lover Thomas’ that could help you get through those uneasy moments
  * Thomas being Thomas, didn’t really have many options
  * Unless cuddling a chainsaw or a mask made of human skin is fine by you
  * Instead, you personally asked him to make you something that reminded him of you
  * No questions asked, he got to work and made you a necklace with a leather - animal leather - charm shaped like a ‘T’
  * You obviously wore it the second he gifted it to you and you haven’t taken it off since
  * Whenever you felt unsafe you’d take the leather letter between your thumb and index finger and feel the leather, you’d lift it so you could see it and admire all the small details too
  * Your worries didn’t completely leave you but they were at least put on hold while you were thinking about him instead
  * He didn’t realise it was more to you than just a necklace
  * He knew you appreciated and loved him, but you were really attached to this necklace and he was very aware of it
  * So one night while the two of you were lying in bed together, he reached for it and glanced between your eyes and the charm
  * It was his way of initiating a conversation
  * ,And so you explained that you felt protected by the necklace, it was your own version of a cross and a four leaf clover combined
  * You believed that there was a part of Thomas within the necklace, within the stitches and the clean cuts
  * If you lost the necklace, it’d feel like you’d lost a piece of Thomas, too
  * You didn’t tell him this part, but you felt that the necklace was way more intimate than any diamond ring
  * Thomas hugged you tightly in response, he was so happy that something so small meant the absolute world to you
  * He honestly thought you’d hate the necklace



**Michael (original)**

Comfort item: An old mask

  * Michael has been through his fair share of masks
  * Especially considering the fact that they are cheaply made for costumes and not murder
  * You thought he’d throw out the damaged ones but he only tends to throw them out if they’re beyond repair
  * So you took one
  * It’s not like he’d notice, right?
  * Myers has a whole collection of Shatner masks, plus it’s not like he’s wearing it
  * You weren’t afraid to admit that you missed Michael when he was out
  * So a mask was perfect - although you could’ve gone for something like a shirt, but where’s the fun in that?
  * When Michael returned that night you were already passed out on the couch, an old rerun playing to fill the cold and silent atmosphere
  * He noticed your blanket was slipping off and fixed it 
  * That’s when he saw the mask under your folded arms
  * He’s obviously confused and decides to wait until the next morning to ask you about it
  * And when he does confront you about it, you’re a bit embarrassed
  * **“Oh, you weren’t supposed to see that, well, this is awkward”**
  * He silently urged you- with the power of intimidation - to tell him why you had his mask in the first place
  * Once you’d explained that you missed him during his outings and that it helped ease your anxiety about someone breaking in or even him not returning home, he didn’t respond or show any form of emotion
  * That was normal though
  * You couldn’t read his expression through the mask he currently wore but you were especially confused when he got up and left without another word
  * You were worried that he was mad
  * But in reality, you melted a bit of his stone cold heart and he was smiling under that cheap mask of his




End file.
